Avak
Avak is one of the six Piraka. History Early Life Avak was once a jailer who's job was to imprison Dark Hunters. One day, the leader of the Dark Hunters sent some of his agents to free the prisioner of Zakaz. Avak opposed resistance to let the prisioner escape, but later was defeated. When they defeated Avak the cage that hold the hunter disappeared, and the Dark Hunters realized that Avak was capable of creating prisons at will. Seeing potential in him, they brought Avak to Odina to join the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters Avak witnessed Zaktan and other four Skakdi as they attempted to rebel against The Shadowed One. Avak was excluded from the plot because the other Piraka didn't trusted him. He also saw how the Piraka failed and Zaktan being turned into a mass of protodites. Avak was later assigned to unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui alongside Vezok and Reidak. The three freed the Kanohi Dragon from the ice cave it was trapped, but weren't able to negotiate with Dume, wanting to put a Dark Hunter base in the city of legends. He created the Destral Cycle, which was stolen during a raid on Odina by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Piraka After quitting the Dark Hunters, Avak joined Zaktan and the rest of the Piraka into investgatig the Mangaia for objects of value and to confirm Teridax's defeat. Zaktan named the group Piraka, and they began to explore. He and the others found a damaged prosteel armor in the floor, Teridax's armor. Avak witnessed Reidak's attempt to grab the Kraahkan, which ended with the mask falling on the silver sea, and Hakann's discovery of the spear of fusion. Hakann tested the spear's power on Vezok, creating Vezon. Avak didn't trust Hakann, and he tried to steal the spear from him. Hakann defeated Avak, and then all the seven Skakdi had the same thought in their minds; steal the Ignika, the mask of life. Unknownly to Avak and the others, Teridax had mentally influenced them. Later Vezon escaped to Voya Nui with a Toa Canister, and the others escaped to the surface, being chased by a Mana-ko. In the surface of the island of Mata Nui, they headed to the center of it. In Avak’s eyes the island had a disturbing look. They arrived at the Kini Nui, and after Avak set the route of the canisters to Voya Nui they set off. When he arrived at Voya Nui with the rest of the Piraka, Avak proclaimed to be a Toa of Stone and started to make Zamor Launchers out of the pieces of the Toa Canisters. During the construction of the launchers a Matoran, Balta asked what did the lauchers were. Avak annoyed, conjured a prison around the Matoran and went to discuss the event with Hakann. Hakann and him realized that the Matoran were growing suspicious of the "Toa". Avak came up with the an idea, he conbined his powers with Hakann's, and they created a lava monster and they both defeated the monster. The Matoran hailed Avak and Hakann as heroes, and the two Piraka left the scene. Then Hakann and Avak started to discuss how much longer they would have to be disguised as Toa. Unknownly to them, two Matoran, Garan and Balta had followed and heard them, and they created a group of six brave Matoran, the Voya Nui Resistance team. The team stole the prototype launcher, and Avak chased them. Dalu used his Chargers to icrease Avak's hearing, shocking Avak and draining much energy form Dalu and Both fell unconscious. When Avak woke up, he regrouped with the rest of the Piraka and they started to infect the Matoran population with the Zamor launchers. The zamor spheres contained a sustance called antidermis, which they found on the Mangaia and that made Avak to feel dizzy when near a large amount of the substance. But six Matoran escaped, the Voya Nui Resistance team. After that they put the slaves to work on the Volcano. Some time later, the Toa Nuva arrived at Voya Nui. Soon a fight between the Toa and the Piraka began, and the Piraka easily crushed the Toa Nuva. Avak fought with Kopaka, who was encaged by Avak in a prison that heated up when Kopaka tried to freeze it. Zaktan ordered to take the weapons and masks of the Toa and to throw them to the volcano. They were going to execute the Nuva when an eruption began, and they abandoned the Toa, believing that they wouldn't survive the eruption. Tension began to grew between the Piraka, now a broken team of small aliances. Zaktan ordered Thok and Avak to search for the Toa Nuva, who had escaped the eruption. While searching in the Green Belt, the two piraka theorized that the mask of life was hidden in the Green Belt, due to it's inexplicable amount of plants compared with the rest of the island. Convinced that Zaktan knew it all, he and Thok started a rebellion against Zaktan in the Piraka Stronghold. There Avak used his powers to encage Zaktan in a sonic-emiting cage that drove mad the Protodites that made up Zaktan's body. Then Thok was to proclaim himself as the new leader, but two more members arrived Hakann and Brutaka, a former guardian of the mask of life that had allied with the Piraka in exchange of Antidermis, stopped them. Brutaka attacked Avak and Thok, while Hakann watchced from behind. Then Rediak appeared, and believing that Hakann was the starter of the fight, he threw the Fire Skakdi at Avak. Avak lost concentration, and Zaktan was freed form his sonic prison. After that the Toa Nuva and the Voya Nui resistance team arrived. The Piraka refused to fight the Toa, wanting them to kill Zaktan. Then Brutaka with one blow of his blade knocked out the Toa and the Matoran, because he was still loyal to Zaktan. Avak then took vigilance of the Matoran, though they managed to escape. Later, Avak and Vezok went to seek for the mask of life in the forests. Avak proposed to make a deal with Vezok, who responded that he yet had a deal with Rediak, and rebuted Avak's atempt. Then someone attacked them form behind. After that, they found a cave. In it there were tablets that contained the history of the Matoran of Voya Nui. Vezok destroyed all the tablets, which in Avak's eyes was a great lost because he believed that in some of that tablets the Ignika should have been mentioned. Then they took part in a small battle between some Piraka, excluding Hakann. Zaktan ended it, and after he left, Hakann told his plan to Avak, Thok and Rediak, a plan to eliminate Zaktan once and for all. Avak and the others created a special Zamor sphere that would suck all power form Brutaka and transfer it to the four Piraka. Later, during a battle in the Piraka stronghold with the Toa Inika, Avak attempted to kill Kongu by creating a vacuum prison, but was defeated when Kongu used his Suletu to draw the attention of the Piraka, breaking the prison and allowing him to create his own prison of intense air pressure. Hakann betrayed his other four teammates, and fired at Brutaka to get the power for himself. At the last moment, Thok touched Hakann, and also absorbed a part of Brutaka's power. Avak and Rediak tried to defeat Thok and Hakann, but were soon overpowered alongside with the Toa Inika and Axonn. After this battle, the four Piraka and the Toa Inika became temporary allies. They found the two rouge Piraka, and began to fight. Hewkii fired a special Zamor sphere that they had crafted, that would return the powers to it's owner, Brutaka. But at the same time Hakann and Thok fired their powers, knocking evryone unconscious (except Zaktan). The Piraka awoke before the Inika, and noticed that there was an entrance to a cave that had been opened by the explosion. Realizing that it was the entrance to the mount Valmai, the group entered. They went through the 777 stairs, which held many traps. The first one was the zone of nightmares. There, the worst fear of the Piraka, Irnakk, a mythological character of Zakaz, appeared, and began to attack them. Avak was hit with a Zamor sphere from Irnakk, and he was trapped in one of his intelligent cages. He and the other Piraka were saved when Zaktan defeated Irnakk. They continued they path until they were trapped in six stone cocoons. The voice of a great being said that they had to work together to pass that trap. They had to push the buttons at the same time, though Rediak betrayed them all and the six Piraka fell on a room full of Pit Mutagen. Vezok managed to found an exit, and found the Lava Chamber Gate, where they prepared to ambush the Toa Inika. Avak and the others were knocked out of their positions by an earthquake created by Nuparu, but then Kongu attempted to bring Zaktan down with a cyclone, which destroyed the bridge. He and the other Piraka continued they journey and arrived to the Chamber of the Mask of Life. There, they confronted it's guardian, Vezon. Avak created a cage arround Vezon and Fernakk, one that even the beast couldn't break. They discussed with Vezon, who said that he would give them the Ignika in exchange of killing Vezok. Avak and the others were gong to execute him when Zaktan realized that Vezon had the Ignika fused to his head, so he couldn't give the mask to anyone. Vezon absorbed Hakann's ability to deliver mental blasts, and knocked Avak unconscious. This made Vezon's cage to disappear, and the half Skakdi used his spear of fusion to fuse Vezok and Rediak together, creating a massive being. Then he ordered the monster to attack the four remaining Piraka, beating them all. Avak and the other Piraka awoke just in time to see Vezon defeated and Fernakk transformed into the Kardas Dragon. The Toa Inika held victorious the mask of life when the Kardas dragon blasted them, making Matoro lose grip of it. The Ignika flew upwards, emerging in the surface. The Toa Inika and the Priaka were chasing the mask, when they saw the mask fell into the waters. The Inika regrouped with the Toa Nuva, and the Piraka decided that it wasn't time to strike, seeing that they couldn't confront twelve Toa, six Matoran, Axonn and a golden Being. Post-mutation Avak and the other Piraka bodies began to dissolve as a result of they former encounter with the Pit Mutagen in the Mount Valmai. Eventually, only their head and spine remained. He also became a water breather, and the six Piraka abandoned their weapons and went to the black waters. They managed to sneak into the now flooded cord, where they ambushed their past enemies, the Inika, now transformed into Toa Mahri. Avak created a cage arround the Toa that drained water. The Toa were sufocating, but Axonn appeared and knocked them all with an electrical blast. Later, he was taken to Daxia by the Order of Mata Nui along with the rest of the Piraka. He was interrogated by the order of Mata Nui, and his current satus was unknown since Daxia's destruction by Teridax. However, Avak and the other Piraka were alive, as the Skakdi had rescued them. When the Toa Mahri went on a mission for the Order of Mata Nui on Zakaz, they witnessed the Piraka being thrown to a tank full of Energized Protodermis along with a Zyglak, a Vortixx and a member of Krekka's species. Also a greenish cloud secretly introduced in the tank. From the tank, a new and terrible form of life began to climb out. Powers and tools Avak possessed telescopic and x-ray vision powers. He used them to spot his enemies, and then he used his cage conjuring power. With it he could conjure a perfect cage for any prisoner, and can adapt it for any foe. He also controlled the element of Stone, although he could only have acces to it when cooperating with other Skakdi. He carried a zamor launcher that he carved himself from the remains of the Toa canisters, and a Seismic Picaxe with a blade in one side and a jackhammer in the other. He was able to fire energy blasts from the jackhammer. Quotes Set Information *Avak was released in 2006 as item 8904, containing 41 pieces. Category:Stone Category:Piraka Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2006 Category:Skakdi